A mobile device with an embedded camera and Internet access can scan a computer code or an optical machine-readable tag and access content associated with the computer code or be directed to additional information via the Internet. An application running on the mobile device facilitates scanning and decoding of computer codes and communicates with a remote server to access content associated with the scanned computer code. A QR code is a two-dimensional (2D) code that uses black and white graphic elements arranged in a matrix form. The black and white graphic elements contain binary information that corresponds with the geometry of the QR code and is scanned by a scanning device for automatic identification. Black and white QR codes are most popular but colored QR codes can replace black and white QR codes.
With recent advancements in the Internet and wireless communication technology, the delivery of content over a user device such as a mobile phone or a tablet personal computer (PC) has become more efficient and user friendly. Applications running on a user device support various functionalities and features to provide an enhanced user experience.
Augmented reality (AR) has emerged as an innovative tool that allows a brand to interact with consumers on a mobile device. By integrating recommendation technologies, location-based services, and social network components, AR provides a dynamic and engaging user experience that enriches the relationship between consumers and a brand. Packaging materials, print advertisements, promotional posters and TV shows are increasingly using digital media and AR to complement or augment a user experience with a brand or a product that they promote. Augmented reality also allows mobile users to create their own content and share their content with other users and interact with other users, objects, products, pieces of art, popular icons, brands, brand logos, monuments, buildings, landmarks, or specific scenery in more interactive and engaging ways.